


I Will Love You 'Til The End Of Time

by JasVry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: But his sexuality changes throughout the story, Cas is Gay, Charlan, Dean is straight, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I just made that ship name up omfg any Once ship has a cool as name, M/M, Nerd Warrior, No monsters and hunting here, No self harm going on in the story, Over the span of 10 years, Shipper Becky, Starts as a High School AU, Then continues with different moments that they got closer in their relationship, Written like my High School was to go to, real life AU, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasVry/pseuds/JasVry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel meet in their last year of High School, this is how they fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humanity Is A Deer In The Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this isn't my first fanfiction, but it's the first one on this site, I hope you like it, I have 3 other chapters written! B)  
> Was making their meeting a cliché move or TV like moment a bad thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean meet.

It was finally my last year of high school, I was 18, meaning the oldest, that was the year I met the love of my life.

I was walking down the hall about to get to my next class. Finishing a conversation with Charlie, my head was tilted so we could have eye contact.

I heard a loud laugh not too far away, then out of nowhere, it happened; I collided with someone and ended up sitting on the floor.

"Ow." I groaned.

The guy I bumped into spun around, he didn’t fall but offered me his hand so he could help me up.

"Of fuck I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have been walking backwards!" he apologized with his eyes widened.

"No, no, I wasn’t looking at where I was going either!"

He smiled and I smiled back, I think I may have been blushing too.

"I’m Dean." 

he extended his hand so I could shake it, which I did.

"I’m Castiel!" 

"Hmm, mind if I call ya Cas, I give people nicknames without realizing."

I shook my head.

Yeah, definitely blushing, how embarrassing.

"Well, if I see you again let’s not bump into each other!" Dean yelled running backwards.

It was then I realized I was late for class, so I ran to art.

Good thing it was only the first day, I wouldn’t get in trouble.

"Hi I’m Castiel Novak, sorry I’m late I lost track of time!" I said ridiculously fast while catching my breath.

"Oh that’s fine, nothing interesting going on!" the teacher replied.

I heard quiet laughter from bullies and homophobes, but I just rolled my eyes and sat next to Charlie.

"There you are! Where did you go after we finished our conversation?!" Charlie asked with fake worry in her voice.

"I bumped into a hot guy like in the movies."

I got part of an eraser thrown at me, which I threw back.

"Do you know a Dean?" 

Well that was a random question.

"Yeah, why? Ohhhhhhh I get it!" she gave me a creepy grin, I moved my chair away from her a little.

"Is he a popular dick?"

"No he’s really nice, we’re friends!"

She smiled, I didn’t believe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfiction on this site, not my first time writing.  
> Was how they met too cliché?  
> Chapter title referencing Ghetto Love by Spinnerette.


	2. And I Need You In My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually people think Castiel tattoo is girly, Dean loves it.

1 week later

Ah gym class, my least favorite class!

I had to face the wall so I wouldn’t make any homophobes uncomfortable, they thought I’d start checking them out, but they’re really ugly.

As I pulled off my shirt I noticed Dean walk in..

Fuck and seeing him change into the gym uniform won’t help my dumb crush on him!

"Holy fuck is that a real tattoo Cas!?" Dean asked, sounding, not sexist?

I turned around, fuck it they can deal with it for a minute or two.

"Oh yeah, it’s real! My brother’s a tattoo artist, he did it in Sec 3! Why?"

"It’s fucking awesome!" 

He was grinning from ear to ear, I felt myself blushing again.

"Thank you, you don’t think it’s too girly?" 

I looked down as I changed into my gym shorts.

He scoffed loudly, “Pfft! No, tattoos shouldn’t have a gender assigned to them, even tramp stamps! Their placement sucks though.”

I giggled, I fucking giggled what the fuck is this guy doing to me?

"Everyone better be dressed class is starting!" our teacher yelled from the top of the stairs.

We all climbed the stairs not expecting what we’d be doing.

"CASTIEL!" Charlie screamed running towards me and hug tackling me.

She had so much energy for a 17 year old, hell, way more than all the other 17 year olds in our grade!

"WHAT THE FUCK CHARLIE?!" I yelled louder than her.

"Get off the floor 15 laps around the football field everyone!" 

Our teacher was crazy, fantastic!

Charlie and I got up and started walking outside.

Dean caught up with us and ran at the same pace we did.

"Hey Char!" he greeted Charlie.

"Hey Winchester." she waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even kidding my gym teacher made us run 15 laps around the football field!  
> I thought my teacher from the year before was horrible, but my last year gym class was hell.  
> The next two chapters are way longer!  
> Chapter title referencing You by The Pretty Reckless.


	3. But Darling, You Are The Only Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean think Cas and Charlie are dating, he's very wrong.  
> He starts calling Cas angel and they get closer.

1 month later

Dean and I are pretty good friends now, Charlie was right, he’s very nice.

Him, Charlie and I are very close.

Dean and I were listening to music and sharing his headphones during recess, Charlie walked by with Gilda, the girl she was dating. 

Dean paused the song.

"So, how long have you and Charlie been dating Cas?"

I took my headphone out and realized he wasn’t making a joke.

I started laughing until my sides hurt.

"Neither of us are interested in the opposite sex!" I replied when I had caught my breath.

Dean looked confused for a second then he had a light bulb moment.

"You’re both gay!" he snapped his fingers.

I nodded.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, I know why you turn away from everyone when we change for gym now, are they scared you’ll start checking you out?"

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah.”

He smiled and shook his head.

"So that girl with her is her girlfriend?" he asked looking at Gilda.

"Yup!"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Why did he have to ask that?

Well, he has no idea I like him, but still!

"Nah."

I looked down trying to not seem worried he’d realize I like him.

"You okay? Your face is all red.." Dean asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I’m fine."

Fuck why does he make me turn into a love struck teenager all the time?!

The bell rang signalling recess was over.

Dean, Charlie and I are in a lot of classes together so we walked to drama together.

Charlie and Gilda kissed each other goodbye and joined us.

"She’s gorgeous!" Dean said smiling at Charlie.

Charlie smiled back, “She’s great in bed too!”

"Charlie what the fuck?!" 

She never censors herself, it’s not always a good thing.

We walked into class and sat at our table.

The substitute started the movie we’d watch and have to write about, Spaceballs.

I didn’t want to watch the movie so I began to draw on my binder.

As I was half way done my pencil lead broke off.

Dean passed me my sharpener.

"Thanks."

"No problem angel."

Wait what?!?

"Of fuck sorry that just slipped out!" Dean explained with widened eyes.

Hey, I don’t like that my parents named me after an angel in the bible or something and then kicked me out of the house for being gay, but angel’s a pretty cool nickname.

"It’s fine." I smiled shyly.

When I looked up I noticed Dean was staring at my lips, but he looked away when I noticed.

He mumbled something that sounded like “Why does he not have a boyfriend he’s fucking adorable…….” but it was probably my imagination.

Dean’s POV

I can’t believe I used that pet name I called him in my mind!

I mean it’s creepy enough calling him a pet name and not dating him but saying it out loud?

He’s gonna find out how I really feel about him!

It’s a good coincidence that he’s gay, having my first crush on a guy would be extremely awkward if he was straight.

I wonder if he’s a good kisser, it definitely looks like he is.

He looked at me being an idiot that was looking at those very kissable looking lips.

I mumbled something along the lines of “Why does he not have a boyfriend he’s fucking adorable…….” hoping he wouldn’t be able to hear it.

I noticed Charlie winking at me from my peripheral vision.

I rolled my eyes.

Then David walked in, the loser that picked on everyone, even his friends.

"Hey faggot cocksucker!" he rudely greeted my angel.

"At least I’m good at giving blow jobs." he whispered quietly.

I smirked.

Maybe I’ll find out if that’s true someday.

Good thing no one here’s a mind reader, I’d be screwed.

Charlie’s POV

I know when people are majorly crushing on each other and Dean’s definitely crushing on Cas back!

"Oh my god Charlie look at them! They’re adorable!" my friend Becky explained looking at Dean and Cas.

"I know right, we gotta be matchmakers and set them up!"

"Yes we do! My OTP deserves to be canon!"

I giggled, she’s such a fangirl, I love it.

"Hey lesbians wanna make out so I can tape it to jack off to?"

David the biggest asshole ever asked Becky and I.

We both shook our heads at the same time.

"Whatever, I can just watch porn."

He sat down next to two girls and tried flirting with them.

"I hate him so much." Becky stated opening a book to read.

"Don’t we all?" 

She smiled and I smiled back like her smile was contagious.

I noticed Dean almost intertwining his fingers with Cas, he chickened out before he could.

"Idiot." 

Cas noticed and did make it so they were holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David is based on an actual guy I knew, he asked what I was dressed as on Halloween and then said: "Whatever you are it's ugly." the substitute defended me.  
> Of coarse Becky had to make an appearance, she's all of us in one character! (the fangirls)  
> Chapter title referencing The Only Exception by Paramore.


	4. I Wanna Hold You High And Steal Your Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets bullied and hurt by David and his friends, Dean comforts him.

3 and a half months later

Dean’s POV

Cas and I have become best friends, it even irritates Charlie a little.

I don’t care though, Cas is amazing.

I think I actually have a crush on him, and it doesn’t bother me!

Well, it did at first, he is a guy, but I don’t care about his gender anymore.

I’m a 1 on the Kinsey Scale, Charlie showed it to me.

Cas has gone from facing the wall to not make any homophobes think he’s into them to talking while changing facing me.

I’m definitely not complaining.

What does bother me is that I have sexual dreams involving the two of us, mainly because we’re not even together.

Cas waved his hand in front of my face.

"Dean! Are you even listening to me?" Cas asked sounding a little worried.

I nodded, even though I wasn’t.

Guess I was spacing out.

The bell rang signaling the period was over and lunch had started.

Good thing we were dressed.

"So as I was saying Gilda broke up with Charlie and they’re not even talking anymore, but Charlie seems to be interested in the new foreign exchange student."

"Wait. what?! I Thought they were in love and planning their wedding!”

Cas shook his head.

"Nah, Gilda left Charlie for another girl.."

"Angel, do you think Charlie’s lying about liking the new girl to hide her sadness?"

Cas shook his head vigorously.

A group of guys fake coughed saying faggots and making blowjob gestures.

"At least he gets more ass than you!" I yelled back getting slapped in the arm by Cas.

"Quiet Dean!"

I shook my head.

The guys had stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah Dean shut the fuck up, go comfort your boyfriend somewhere else, unless you want a black eye?" Oliver, one of David friends threatened me.

I laughed.

"You really think you can hurt me? I’d kick your ass before you could throw a punch!" I smirked.

Cas’ eyes widened, “Dean stop it!”

"Fine, have it your way!" Xavier, the last guy in the group of homophobic idiots winked.

David raised his fist to fight but I punched him in the gut before he could do anything.

I knocked the wind out of him.

Oliver came out of nowhere and punched Cas in the face, I heard a crack and his nose started bleeding erratically.

Cas ran to the closest bathroom holding his nose.

"Consider that a warning not to mess with us fags!" 

All three of them walked away.

I ran after my angel, those fuckers would get beat up later.

Cas was sitting on the heater with tears streaming down his face holding his nose.

He looked up at me.

"I told you to be quiet!" his whispered.

"I, uh, fuck I’m sorry angel."

I went and got Cas toilet paper to keep his nose from bleeding on his face.

He took the toilet paper and the bleeding wasn’t as bad as before.

I bent over and wiped away his tears with my hand.

"This is all my fault." I realized.

Cas shook his head, “No, it’s mine.” the tears returned staining his face.

"What?"

"If I wasn’t gay I’d still be living with my family, no one would bully me, I wouldn’t have this on my arm."

He rolled up his sleeve revealing the word FAGGOT carved into his arm.

The toilet paper was way too bloody, he threw it in the garbage.

"When did you do that?" I asked concerned.

"Elementary school, I went over it so many times.."

I sat down next to him.

"Why?"

He sniffled.

"I thought something was wrong with me, my parents always told me there was, I believed them."

"There’s nothing wrong with you angel, you’re perfect."

He smiled for only a few seconds.

Then he stared at the wall with a blank look on his face then me.

Ah fuck it!

I grabbed him by the shirt and pressed my lips to his, they were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly with mine.

Unfortunately he wasn’t kissing back, so I started to pull away.

He put his arms around my neck and started kissing back, I felt him smiling into the kiss and him parting his lips slightly, so I started using tongue.

I felt him try to take control, he tasted like cherries, but he gave up and let me dominate the kiss.

After a heated make out sesh we pulled away and smiled at each other, Cas’ nose stopped bleeding too.

He lied back resting his head on my chest as we held hands.

I kissed Cas on the cheek, he giggled cutely.

"No, you’re perfect." Cas replied pecking my lips.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes please."

We left to go outside and never returned, going to my house instead.

I put Grease in the DVD player, I had only rented it because Cas told me he loved it.

We both sat on the couch, Cas cuddled into me and I wrapped my arm around him.

Becky and Charlie wold have a well, interesting reaction to our friendship being more than friendly.

"Dean you make me so happy, I’m so glad I met you." Cas stated smiled the widest smile I’d ever seen on his face.

It was contagious, I smiled widely back.

"I now know how it feels to have an arrow shot at you by cupid.”

Cas giggled again, fuck it was adorable.

I kissed him chastely looking forwards to many more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so soooooooooooo sorry if this was really depressing and that when I write kissing scenes I don't write them well!  
> Prom and the last High School chapter is next!~  
> The College chapters may take a month or two to be up, I start College next month, not that it matters I'm in Artistic MakeUp lol


	5. The Drug In Me Is You

Graduation and Prom night

"Castiel Novak!" our school's principal shouted as I walked the stage to get my diploma.

It happened, I finally graduated High School!

As I got off the stage my brother Lucifer was waiting for me, along with Dean and his family.

"Congrats little bro!" my brother stated smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled back. "Thanks Luci!"

"Yeah congrats to the both of us baby!" Dean pecked my lips 

I blushed as he pulled away.

"Dean are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend or not?!" 

"Yeah of coarse, Cas this is my parents and my little brother Sammy, he's a bitch for not being that little." Dean smirked at Sammy.

"My name's Sam jerk!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nice you meet you!" Dean's family all said simultaneously.

"It's very nice to finally meet you all as well!" I said shaking everyone's hands.

"So I'll give Cas a ride home to change and we'll all meet at Chateau Vaudreuil then leave these two alone for the night. Bye everyone!" Luci said as we all started to say our good byes.

"No actually I'm driving Cas to Prom, if that's okay?" 

"Yeah that's fine Dean." Dean's dad replied to the rhetorical question and everyone actually said good bye.

Once I got home I ran upstairs and changed as fast as I could knowing Dean would be there soon. 

When I heard the bell ringing I had still not figured out how to fix my tie, it was embarrassing.

Dean walked in my room and immediately helped me with my tie.

Damn did he look good in a suit!

When he was done I wrapped my arms around his neck for a slow passionate kiss.

Dean pulled away after a while but only to start kissing my neck causing me to moan unexpectedly.

"Hey no fucking while I'm in the house!" Luci shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dean and I both laughed walking down the stairs.

"USE PROTECTION BOYS!" Luci shouted again as we got in the car.

I opened the mirror to fix my hair and noticed I had a very noticeable hickey on my neck.

"Thanks Dean." I said sarcastically while pointing to my hickey.

"Sorry angel, couldn't help myself!" he winked at me, obviously not caring about giving me a hickey at all.

I honestly didn't care either, I just rather people don't bully us at fucking Prom, but eh whatever Dean'll kick their ass if they do.

We got out of the car and automatically looked for Charlie, we saw her right away but she looked so different in her beautiful dress with minimal make up to accentuate her features, she was also holding the hand of a pretty girl.

She spotted us and ran towards with the girl following close behind.

"HEY GUYS!" she exclaimed bringing us into a bone crushing three person hug.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey Char, who's your date?"

"Oh him, I'm Mulan, Charlie's girlfriend." Mulan introduced herself a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah she's really shy and never dated a girl before!" Charlie explained kissing Mulan on the cheek making her smile.

"I love you so much babe." 

"I love you more my beautiful warrior princess!"

Uh oh, they were gonna start an "I love you more!" fight, it was time to go!

It was also time to actually go in to sit down at our tables and have dinner.

Dean, Charlie, Mulan, Becky, Becky's boyfriend Chuck, Dean's best friend Jo, Jo's sort of boyfriend Ash and I were all sitting at the same table.

There were several courses and they were all delicious, I wanted seconds of everything!

There was also a photo booth with props in it so Dean, Charlie, Mulan and I took a bunch of silly pictures laughing at every single one.

The music started and it was time to dance thankfully all the bullies had decided to not go to Prom as a way of saying "we hate all the rules this school has so we're not going" so no homophobia for us four tonight!

"Do you wanna dance?" Dean asked shyly.

I nodded.

"I'm not the best dancer sorry if I embarrass you baby." 

"Well, follow my lead then!"

I put my arms around Dean's neck and he put his around my waist.

It turns out he was lying, he was an amazing dancer!

"Liar, you dance fine."

"I took ballroom dancing classes." Dean winked.

"Oh really?" 

I was shocked, yet really happy us dancing wouldn't be embarrassing.

Everyone started making cat calls because Charlie and Mulan seemed to have forgotten they weren't alone and we practically making out like porn stars!

They pulled away laughing and ran out of the Prom venue probably to go to a hotel or something.

"Should we go to a hotel too?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows like an idiot.

"Sure, why not!"

Instead or running out we slowly walked out hand in hand.

I didn't think we'd be actually spending Prom night together, but I was pleasantly surprised.

Hell, Dean even brought condoms like Luci said to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!  
> I had no Prom date so this may suck or may not because I have a wild imagination. ;)  
> Also this'll be a two part chapter so I won't have to read a sex scene to my therapist because she wants me to read this fanfic to her.. *cough*  
> Chapter title referencingThe Drug In Me Is You by Falling In Reverse.


	6. UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I reread all this and once I get my new strictly Destiel fanfic posted I will definitely start updating this again, yes it'll be a sex scene, I'm sort of dating someone so maybe I'll write the cutesy scenes better, we'll see, the new fanfic is being worked on really hard, I wrote and sang a song for it, no, not kidding

I won't tell you anything about the plot lololoolololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONJOUR LILITH CHÉRIE


End file.
